This project is a set of investigation, using mainly anatomical and electrophysiological methods, into the hypothalamic control of body fluid balance. Of particular importance in these investigations is the elucidation of osmoreceptors in the brain and the mechanisms by which they communicate with other neural systems to produce water saving and searching responses in mammals.